


只是个血腥与暴力的地狱

by efuwww



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha!de Gea, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Manchester United, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and also being raped, and pregnant
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efuwww/pseuds/efuwww
Summary: 毛茸茸的可怜荷鸭被轮啦，他甚至不知道孩子他爹是谁！





	只是个血腥与暴力的地狱

**Author's Note:**

> 角色、逻辑与真实性，哦别这样，谁在意呢  
> 我不在意

皮球高速蹭过门柱带起削耳的风声。对方前锋的起脚点太近了，直直地将球抽到近门柱死角，而他能做的只有目送它入网。

0-3。

这场比赛已经没有悬念了。他的后腰和膝弯也在绝望涌上的瞬间及时地发软，要他必须扶着门框才能保证自己不会直接跪在地上，不至于在摄像机和看台观众跟前出尽洋相。

那不是绝杀，但他太清楚他们的攻击线注定不会再有机会了，而他，无疑是这场比赛里最大的输家。

在对手的欢呼声中他感觉到一阵阵的恶心涌上喉咙。门将服的收腰设计将他明显隆起的腹部拢出一点形状，尴尬得令人作呕。他只能庆幸自己今天被要求穿着黑红配色的那套球衣——至少黑色还能够遮挡些东西。

 

 

……为什么还要我首发？

德赫亚搞不懂主帅的心思，也搞不懂他的队友。为了转会的事，他和俱乐部这几个月多少有些僵持，但这尚不能解释更衣室里发生的一切。他曾经认为自己做的足够多也足够好了，毕竟争取胜利的手段终究不由他掌握，可其他人不断对他强调的是不够，他付出的还不够。

事实上，他已经毫无尊严地向教练请求过了：他坦白自己被队友搞怀孕了，真的不想也不能上场；可他得到的只有无限次数的回绝。

别这么自私。你还会继续首发，David，球队仰仗你的发挥，曼彻斯特联依赖着你。

这是穆里尼奥的原话，连同转身离开的背影一起冷冰冰地甩在他脸上，让他没有丝毫办法。

我希望自己从未存在过。他这么想着，然后看到从旁边经过的罗梅罗平静地离开走廊——就在这一本该引起愤怒且让离队念头更加坚决的瞬间，德赫亚却突然悲哀地发现自己甚至不能确定对方是不是这个孩子的父亲，更无法回忆起过去每一次羞辱的过程。

倘若只是作为一个被队友拿来泄愤的工具而无需上场比赛，事情或许会容易接受得多。可问题就在于此——问题就在于，现实并非如此。

“——你为什么不能把每个该死的进球都扑出来，值五十万周薪的大天才？”

一个声音在他耳边说，然后他的球裤就被扯了下去。

赛后的更衣室，穆里尼奥一如既往地没有在场，于是这就又变成了一轮单方面的折磨——这里是老特拉福德；他们输了，看台上的嘘声在他把守的球门被第三次轰穿时彻底归于寂静。他知道这意味着什么：没有人会怜悯他们，也没有人会怜悯他。

他被扒光了下半身，能量条被直接撕开扔在地上，而与此同时他甚至还大着肚子——是的，作为一个该死的Alpha，他现在居然怀着孕。德赫亚听说过前一任曼联门神是个能够怀孕的Alpha，可他从没想过那究竟是怎样的概念，也从未想过自己也会落得一样的下场。

他的发胶已经被雨水冲得差不多了，他透过垂落的头发低头死盯着地板，就像自己依然没有彻底服输，因过度使用和冲撞而发软的两只手肘却又只能勉强支撑在墙壁上，与凌乱的呼吸一起暴露他的疲惫与无助。

这副虚弱的模样惹来身后一片哄笑。

“我们在梦剧场输球了，而你还想着逃跑，”某个声音嘀咕着，他无法也不想辨认那是谁，“再说说你做不到什么，婊子？”

“……我什么都做不到。”他轻声回答，这也是他唯一知晓的答案了。

这句话引发了更愤怒的笑声。

“不，不，你还能做点儿事情，而且能做得更好些。”

他的屁股被重重地扇了一巴掌，而后那个人把他的门将服向上撸到胸口，露出他隆起的腹部，以及因怀孕而涨得红肿的乳尖。在怀上孩子之前，德赫亚从来不知道Alpha的胸部也会有这种反应，单是平时球衣的摩擦就让他被折磨得有些恍惚了，而当那些人开始揪着他的乳头玩弄、故意揉搓他的乳晕又用指甲掐痛他时，特殊的酥麻感逼他发出了惊恐的呻吟。

“你还算是个Alpha吗？只有Alpha配和俱乐部谈条件，可你只是个婊子，男妓，”这句话的主人越说越情绪高涨，“是啊，Sanchez，还有你！你们两个披着Alpha皮囊的贱种！除了挨操之外什么用处都没有！”

德赫亚没说话，只是两眼放空地虚盯着地板上的汗渍。他被抱起了腰，又被往下压，让他的屁股能够在一个合理的位置碰到合理的东西。他的队友们或许是喜欢他细长的腰和腿，每次都要他用这种姿势做到底，而他说不好自己到底有什么感受——他已经自认没有任何感觉很久了。如果说还有什么能够让他感到耻辱，那可能只有隐藏在门将服下鼓鼓的肚子，和他那被膨大的生殖腔挤压得时不时流水的肉穴了。

他闭上眼睛，汗水自眉梢流到下颌，最后滴在地上。当他的穴口慢慢包裹住另外一个Alpha的性器顶端，辱骂的声音也在他背后渐渐增加。婊子，母狗，不识相的娼妓。他默默地听着然后遗忘这些下流粗俗的字句，同时承受着Alpha粗大的阴茎填塞至生殖腔腔口的酸痛感。身后的人用力揪了一把他的乳头便开始在他体内肆无忌惮地顶弄，性器凶狠地挤压着过于紧致的甬道，拓开本不该被这样折磨的后穴。

还有一半衣服堪堪挂在身上的门将在对方猛地捅到最深处时打直了脊柱，屈起膝盖颤抖着想要往前逃离，但突然出现的额外几只手又把他拽了回去，并将他死死地固定在原位——毕竟，说到底，此时的红魔门神只是个被用来泄火的工具罢了。德赫亚梗着脖子，他自己的阴茎也已经硬挺着耷在腿间，而后穴随着对方的抽插不断痉挛地吞吐入侵者，带出滋滋的水声——他不知道自己是什么时候变湿的，但至少这些体液让他不那么难受了。

更衣室里的喘息声逐渐加重，怀着孕的他反而方便了其他人的作乐：无论是怀孕的Alpha还是自然而然变得湿润的后穴都带给了他们更多乐趣。德赫亚绝望地握紧抵在墙面上的拳头，腿间的性器随着动作摇晃颤抖；他不能碰，也不想碰——反正很快他就会被这些人操到不应了。

门将强忍着不让太多声音脱口而出，即便身后的人正带着杀气般狠狠地干着他，手上还不时抽打他的臀肉。酸麻的感觉让他的屁股和小腹肌肉不自然地颤抖，隆起的腹部在半空中得不到支撑，无助感几乎使他想哭。然而，就在他紧闭着眼睛开始流泪的时候，一种突然又熟悉的感觉慢慢占据了他的下半身与脊柱，迫使他咬紧了牙。

比上次更快了。他茫然地眯着带泪的眼睛——显然无论他想法如何，他的身体都越来越习惯这种状态了。

“这就要高潮了，骚货？”

他无法回答，只是在高涨的快感中哭着闷哼了一声，便绷紧大腿肌肉、低着头射在了地板上。被泪水模糊的视线中他瞥见自己的肚子，反胃的感觉和被操弄带来的越发鲜明的快乐混杂在一起，害得他无法思考，后穴也越发湿润了。然而那一点点不适很快也不见了踪影；他的甬道内壁抽动着变得越来越紧绷，谄媚着硬挺硕大的入侵者，让他的脑海塞满一片片空白，只顾得上追求快感。

德赫亚抬起头努力喘息，挣扎在第二次高潮来临的边缘。他神志模糊地伴着每一次抽出与插入大声呻吟；怀孕的副作用完全处于他的知识盲区，他不知道自己最后会变成什么样子，也不知道自己现在看起来是什么样子。阴茎触及他的腔口时他流着汗的肌肤如过电般打着抖，而他几乎开始眩晕，且不由自主地将臀部后压，想要它在那里研磨得更久些。“你确实已经不是一个Alpha了，废物。”他听到他们这么说，脑子却跟不上思考的节奏——有人伸过手来为他撸动依然涨得难受的性器，前后两边都快要高潮的感觉把他整个人都占领了。

“——既然你已经怀孕了。”

身后的Alpha抓着他的早最后猛撞了几下，直接抵着生殖腔射了出来。过于被填满的酸胀感逼迫德赫亚嘶哑地哭喊出无意义的音节，而后，伴随着握在他阴茎前端的手掌恶意的收紧，他再次高潮了。

有哪个Alpha会这样，别开玩笑了。

他被抓着头发向后仰头，臀部肌肉还痉挛着就有下一个人操了进来。德赫亚没有看到任何人的脸，也没必要了。

——别开玩笑了。他模模糊糊地想。我要离开这里。

 

END


End file.
